Fable logans promise
by patch123
Summary: Logan's promise to protect Albion.
1. Chapter 1

**Logans Promise**

This my albion, the nation that i have greated in my image. A kingdom that has become feared though out the world, A kingdom wear its people have become so powerful that i must take action!

Greed has made the people blind to the darkness that in circles our kingdom, a darkness that would see us all destoried, and with no gain what so ever for its self, just simply our doomise. We must become ready, before we are consumed with this darkness and chaos. But , to do this there must be willing to comform to my decree and trust me to lead this glorious kingdom on to victory. For the people to obay my command with out question. For the soliders to march on my order and to fight and defend and die for albion with absolute loyalty.

For This is my with it, i will save the people,i will save the building, i will save the cattle! I will save our very way of life. I will secure our future as a nation of greatness and strength.

for this is my albion. Strong as we might think we are, we must prepare for the coming war.

Chaos will not take to our souls. And we shall have victory.

For this shall be the Albion we create,

I promise.

Chapter 1 

By order of the king

"so walter, you do not agree with the precautions so far, that i have come up with" snarled logan towards sir walter.

"i have said no such thing to make you think this my king" he replied

"no, but your face tells all. I am tring to protect the people walter!" snap logan

"Protect! Ha, Protect them by putting fear in there hearts, with high taxes, with you soliders arresting anyone they see as displeaseing you. Exploting children to work in reaver's factories making weapons when they should be at a school "

"you will tread carefully with" started logan,

"silence" shouted walter interupting logan. "dont try and treat me as one of your mindless guardsmen, you chose me to advise you, not be your yes man to what ever you say. Dont you remmber what your father said when he intrusted you to my care. He said to you "logan! walter is thick headed but strong hearted, you will do well to listen to his words." "you might want to think on that" smiled walter, with i sence of satifaction.

Logan ponderd on what walter had reminded him of for a moment, thinking of what his father would of said to him if he saw him talking to sir walter in such a way. He would be, ashamed at him! But his father had not ever had a berdon like logan now had waited on his shoulders, logans eyes zeroed in on walter as he saw him pour himself some wine, sweat began to run down logans face as he staired so harshly at walter, slighty gritting his teeth. logan slamed his fist on his thorne, jump up and charged at walter. By the time walter realised what was happening logan had gotten sir walter tightly by the throat with on hand and his dagger from his ankle sheth in the other pointing just inchs from walters right eye.

"you think youself so wise old man, but for all your wisdom and self rightousness, you have not one simple thing" gripping walters neck tighter.

"oo and what might that be logan" coughing and splattering his words.

" the couage to pull the tigger on a few of our own countrymen to save the lifes of many. Our people must be made ready for what is to come to us" easing his grip on sir walter, " these new laws will ensure us to be prepared now and victory in the furture. The people will love me for that in the end, once they have witnessed the salvation of Albion" logan let go of walter who fell to one knee. Logan then extened his hand out to walter, and said

"fight by my side walter as you did my father" breathing heavy eyes wide open. Alert !

Stairing intensly at logan, walter could believe what he was about and had to say.

" i will, but only for now logan, there will come a point when you will need raining in and i shall be hear to see it done, i promise this by the names of your father and mother. But most of all i promise to protect my people" logan began having a faint smile apone his face. Waving his arm towards one of the throne room guards, who at once rushed over to his king and coming to attetion.

"sergent hidoon, persent theres papers to your men and town criers and have them spread my words"

"yes your majesty" about turning and doubleing off to carry out his orders.

Whispering to him self logan began saying the simple words of, "this my albion, this is my albion, this is my albion, and i will be its savour and protect. Till our victory or my death!

Chapter 2

Reputation 


	2. Chapter 2

Reputation

Building an army was something that Logan was no stranger too, for only a few short years ago he had amassed an army that was recruited and trained in a very small amount of time.  
>That army then was for the purpose of ridding the kingdom of the any amount of trolls that were hidden in the forest with in Albion.<br>Half a million men Logan used to finally defeat the troll horde, but for this new threat many more in his kingdom would be called upon.

BOOM DAT DAT BOOM DAT BOOM BOOM! The drums of the kings guard, made all the people in the street stop and stare. Sergeant Hidoon was leading his troops to the town square.  
>By now a fairly large crowd had come forth, people muttering in the crowd, that the only time they had seen a display like this is, was at the annual Kings parade or when the kingdom needed more soldiers.<p>

"By order of his majesty king Logan" began Sergeant Hidoon. "all able bodied men are to report to there local garrison for voluntary military service"

"Doesn't sound very voluntary" shouted an angry bystander.

" Yeah, why doesn't the king join then" loud laughter arose from the crowd.

Hidoons men became restless and began to go for there rifles but the Sergeant quickly defused the situation and shouted an order to his men to stand fast and not move.

"Think what you want about this message, but let it be said right hear and now, that men who join the army will be doing so, for the good of Albion" said Hidoon in a tone that he thought was necessary.

The crowd took a bad approach to these words and became more restless. They started pushing and shoving to get to the front of everyone to voice there opinion to Hidoon. None got even close to him, for every one step the crowd took, Hidoons men pushed them back two.  
>Hidoons men seeing that the situation could turn nasty stepped forward and protected there respected leader. Putting in to work there years of training.<br>The Sergeant didn't want it to be like this, but if he had to take people by force he would, for the king had given him an order and by god he was going to carry it out.

"Death to the wicked king" shouts came from the crowd

"You shall not have my son! why do we need more soldiers"? cried a worried citizen

Taking a step back looking at the growing chaos, Sergeant Hidoon called for silence, but none came. The crowd by now had numbered in the hundreds, the shouts had rallied more people to see what the fuss was about.  
>Thinking no good would come of this, Hidoon ordered his men to fall back in good order, meaning hold the line and walk back slowly.<br>Back to the garrison the men fell, holding there rifles at the crowd as they walked backwards, Hidoon at there rear shouting commands to steady his men.  
>Know one in the crowd was stupid enough to launch forward and attack any of the soldiers, they had seen first hand what the kings guard was capable of. This was now a simple protest. There was know need for Hidoon to order his men forward and put this mob down. He could in a way understand there angry.<br>For he was a young lad when he was taken form his family to join the army and he could only image what his family went through, for he has never seen them since and didn't what too. Hidoon had become a well respected solider and a bloody good one too. He understood his men and there needs and would give his life for the protection of them and Albion. So if that ment going to these young men's homes in the early hours of the morn and make them join the army he would. For he now knew this was how Albion would be saved.

King Logan stood on his balcony staring out over his kingdom, sad thinking that this great country could soon be destroyed.  
>Soon be no more than rubble and ash, he would have to have faith in his new and old soldiers to protect Albion for now and the future.<br>Never did Logan think that as King he would have to deal with such an evil, how he wished now for simple rebels in the mountains or a peasants revolt in the town. People coming to him with problems with livestock, and everyday issue that a King in peace time would have to deal with.  
>But these were not peace time conditions and Logan knew this, such focus did he now have that the king began pondering the question of how he was going pay and train his new army?<br>The training he would personally have a hand in of course, for this would raise moral and Logan was an excellent solider. But for more finance he would have to turn to an old enemy and friend. Reaver!

Chapter 3  
>Building<p> 


End file.
